


以下犯上2.0

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	以下犯上2.0

坐在同一排的训练生们一直在聊天，我没有参与他们的讨论。

我知道我显得有点不那么合群，但我并不在乎。公司，排名，成绩，他们聊的东西我不感兴趣。而我感兴趣的东西……

我感兴趣的东西。

制作人问我的时候，我沉默了一会，回答：“目前还没有。但我在寻找。”

他并没有因为我的回答而生气，反而笑起来。他笑得非常温柔，有人说制作人的喜好难以捉摸，还有些阴晴不定，刻意讨好很容易碰钉子。我知道我的回答很不得体，但大概因为表现得足够诚恳，他用鼓励的语气对我说：“那希望你在这个节目可以找到。”

我拿着自己的评级回到座位，我坐在第三排，这个位置刚好能看到制作人的小半个侧脸。他的背影很清瘦，肩膀看起来非常单薄，他笑的时候脸颊旁有个非常深的酒窝，偶尔微微侧身跟另一位声乐导师讲话的时候，漂亮的脖颈也跟着动作，牵扯着有些松的衣领，隐约会露出一小片肩颈和胸口的皮肤。

在我后面没几位上台的，有个废物什么都不会，还厚着脸皮大大方方地坦白“我什么都没学过，我是被公司送来的。”

我看到制作人的表情顿时沉下去，面无表情地看着台上的训练上。

我周围有人开始窃窃私语，讨论制作人会不会给他F。结果制作人径直拿起麦站了起来，走到了台上。他具体说了什么我没听进多少去，我一直在分神凝视他的嘴唇——真好看，红润柔软，讲话的时候开开合合，贝齿洁白整齐，舌尖像羞涩的粉红小团藏在其中，偶尔会随着音节露头。他的表情很严肃，眉头微微蹙着，但并没有发火，看训练生被他训得脸色发白，叹了口气，伸出手拍了拍对方肩膀——他的手也真好看，纤细修长，指肚微红，感觉泛着一点凉意，让人很想握住。他放柔了些声音，说：“我知道不是你的错，不要沮丧。”

心真软啊，制作人。我想，这样不行啊。

训练生低着头走回到自己的座位，他就坐在我身后。我听见了他的深呼吸声，还有他的隔壁小声朝他搭讪：“兄弟，你没事吧？”

“卧槽。”那废物低声咬牙抱怨，“吓死我了，我以为老子要被赶出去了。”

“怎么会，节目效果而已。”他旁边那人安慰他，“需要制造冲突，就是你不幸被挑中了，别担心，你就快火了。”

“真的假的？”废物一听还来劲了，“网上的人不会骂我吧？”

“不会的。”旁边人笃定道，“要骂也是骂制作人好吧。他黑子那么多，别人肯定会说他小人得志，仗势欺人什么的，你想想他到时候被骂的情景，你就不气了。”

“是有一点。”废物还笑起来了，“但是刚才真的太吓人了，卧槽，他个子也不高，怎么气势这么强？老子都他妈要吓尿了，在网上骂他两句也太不解气了。”

“那你还想怎么样？”

废物哽住了，两个人好像都有点卡壳，面面相觑，另外一人插嘴道：“你不会想打他一顿吧。”

“那怎么行。”废物吓了一跳，连声否认，他就算再不服气，也没胆子做这种事。他支支吾吾半天，不知道想到了什么糟糕的画面，忽然脸一红，不再说话了。旁边人还在起哄，问他有没有什么想法，坐在最前排的那位声乐导师却忽然回过头来，看向了这边。

“后面的训练生注意一下。”那位老师盯着我身后这几位，指了指自己耳机，淡淡道：“你们说什么我都听得到的。”

身后那几个傻逼顿时像被判了死刑一样集体安静了，不用回头我也能猜到他们现在的表情，和待会他们的下场。因为声乐导师已经招手叫了在旁边的副导演过来，在他耳边说了几句什么，副导演黑着脸朝这边看了一眼。

话题中心的制作人却好像对这一切都全然无知，低头翻着资料，伸了个懒腰。他伸懒腰的时候上身衣服掀起，露出一小截腰肢，我听到了一声咽口水的声音，不是我发出来的。

中途录制暂停了一小会，大家都站起来活动休息。制作人靠着桌子跟声乐导师在聊天，不知道说了什么，笑得花枝乱颤的，整个人歪到人家身上。声乐导师脾气很好地任他靠着，怕他磕到桌角，一只手还护在他的腰侧。副导演把我身后那几个都叫走了，没一会儿又把缠着声乐导师说悄悄话的制作人也叫走了，大概是叫去给他道歉了吧，我不知道。休息结束的时候他们才回来，制作人看起来没什么，那几个人却全都一脸死了妈。我猜这会是我最后一次在这个节目见到他们。

出乎意料的，废物却被留下来了。

初评级之后，废物好像变了一个人似的，变得非常低调。我俩被分到了一个宿舍，他睡我上铺，整个宿舍就我俩安静话少。有人八卦那几个莫名退赛了的训练生，废物每次听到这个话题脸色都很不自然，心虚地躲开。我也知道，但我不说。大家八卦不到什么，自然就换话题，都是男生什么都敢聊，尤其晚上一关灯，三句不离下三路。我在黑暗里闭着眼睛听他们口中的妹子网红，脑海里却全都是制作人抬手臂时那截白得晃眼的腰。

他身上其他地方也这么白吗？那天工作人员帮他整理麦克风，不小心碰到了他的脖子，他立刻惊得一缩。他很敏感吗？碰哪里都这么敏感吗？

我的手在被子里伸下去，握住了自己滚烫的性器。我开始想象他的手指，那双柔弱无骨的漂亮的手，还有他的唇瓣。我仿佛感觉到他就伏在我的胯间，被我按着头，不情愿地舔着我的东西，抬着眼睛有些委屈嗔怒地看着我，这想象让我几乎控制不住射出来。

我等其他人都睡着了才起身去洗手间清理。清理完出来的时候，迎面撞上了废物，他提着短裤，面色有点狼狈，自以为什么痕迹都没有地绕过我进了洗手间，砰地关上了门。

我懒得管他。我只想知道什么时候能再次见到制作人。

我没想到会这么快。

我绕过其他班的教室准备去食堂的时候，看到废物从我前面的走廊冲了过去。我下意识跟上他，放慢脚步躲在拐角后面，我看到他拉住了制作人。制作人今天穿了一件oversize深蓝色格子衬衫，这颜色和款型衬得他有些瘦小苍白，乌黑的头发落在光洁的额头上，总是看起来没什么精神的下垂眼因为轻微惊吓而微微睁大。废物把他逼到了墙角，这个废物，就连做这种事情都透着冒失，他红着脸，低头看着制作人，憋了半天：“……老师！我，我……”

制作人可能以为他有什么要求，微微张着嘴，茫然地抬头看着他。这表情肯定刺激到了废物，废物竟然径直低下头，亲了上去。

他粗暴地把制作人揉进怀里，制作人猝不及防被抱了满怀，吻又来的又凶又急，他不知所措地唔了几声，用力推了废物一把，没推开，反而被废物抱得更紧吻得更深。废物用身体挡住了他的出路，一只手从他的衬衫里伸了进去。从我的角度只能看到制作人不知道被他摸到了哪里，抵抗忽然就软了，没力气一样被废物抱在怀里上下其手，求救的鼻音也变得软绵绵带了呻吟。

废物很会挑地方，这片区域没有摄像头。我靠在墙后面，听到那边的衣物摩擦声大起来，听到废物的粗喘声，以及他不时凑上去亲吻制作人发出的唇舌交缠声。制作人间或气喘吁吁地，声音里带着毫无说服力的怒气，咬着牙低声叫他滚开，废物不知道又干了嘛，叫他的训斥中途变调，甜腻满是春潮地哼出了声。我听见废物喃喃自语一样的：“老师，我，我喜欢你……”

制作人不再骂他了。他的喘息很轻柔，渐渐带了一点水汽，好像是被废物弄哭了。那声音又痛苦又快乐，废物好像被他哭得无比兴奋，动作和声音都大了起来。不太激烈的动作和轻微的水声表明废物也并不敢真的做什么，我从背后看到制作人被他按在墙上，被他顶得站都站不稳了，咬着自己的手臂，哭得眼角通红。他一定是插进了他的大腿根，让制作人给他腿交。那双大腿又白又直又有弹性，不知道会不会被废物磨红了，要是磨破了皮，我等下一定揍废物一顿。

我听着声音差不多了，咳了一声，弄出了一点声响。果然墙后的废物被惊到了，发出一声闷哼。随后是他慌慌张张提裤子的声音，还试图把瘫软了的制作人从地上抱起来，可来不及了，我的脚步声越来越近，废物就是废物，他竟然怕到丢下制作人自己跑了。我转过墙角的时候，只看到制作人勉强用衬衫遮挡住自己，脸色潮红地撑着地板，含着泪水有些惊慌地看着突然出现的我。

我假装什么都不知道，有些惊讶地说：“老师？你怎么在这里。”

我上前要去扶他，一靠近就感觉到他身上未散尽的暧昧气息，没有男人不熟悉这种味道。他往后缩了一下，若无其事地深吸了口气，声音还是颤抖的：“没什么。你可以转过身去吗？”

我有些疑惑地表示当然，顺从地转过身去。我听见身后制作人扶着墙咬牙站起来的声音，他想把裤子拉上来，手却已经被我握住。我不顾他在发抖挣扎，探进他潮热温暖的腿间，摸到了废物射在他大腿上的精液，摸到了制作人股间因情动而分泌出的湿滑，摸到了他在强迫中控制不住半硬起来的性器。

我揽着他的腰把他虚弱无力的身体抱进怀里，他又香又软，比我想象的还要可口。废物欺负了他又不懂善后，没关系，我来。我先哄好制作人，待会再去收拾废物，我一定揍到这个狗比从此看到我就害怕。

我亲亲他的耳朵，感受到他红着耳根止不住地瑟缩，果然哪里都很敏感。我在他耳边低声说：“老师，我也喜欢你。”

承你吉言，我在这个节目，找到了自己感兴趣的东西。


End file.
